Our Life Is Just Beginning
by writingismylife0101
Summary: Riley and Lucas are best friends. Lucas wants to be more than that. Someone tries their hardest to keep them apart. What will happen when Riley hears everything? Find out!


Chapter 1

Riley Matthews and Maya Hart walked into their 7th grade history class, and their teacher was none other than Cory Matthews. The girls took their seats and started chatting about what their plans were for this weekend.

"I was planning on us going to the movies with Farkle and Lucas," Riley said.

"I'm going to come, but I don't know about Lucas or Farkle," said Maya.

As Maya said that, the two boys came in and started in on the conversation.

"So why am I hearing my name in this conversation?" asked Lucas.

"I was planning on all of us going to the movies this weekend," said Riley.

"I'm coming to the movies with you," said Farkle.

"What about you, Lucas?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, I'll come," Lucas said.

"Okay, so it's settled. We will all meet up at my apartment on Saturday at 5:00," said Riley.

The bell rang to start class, and everyone went to their assigned seats.

"Today, we will be learning about southern life, particularly in Mississippi. We will talk about what it was like to live in Mississippi back in the 1800s and 1900s," said Cory. "Here are some textbooks that talk about Mississippi." Cory passed out the textbooks to everyone. After everyone had received a book, Cory started talking again.

"Turn to page 95 and read the whole chapter," said Cory.

The whole class groaned. Thirty minutes later, Cory gave the class notes on the chapter. Soon afterwards, the bell rang, and Lucas, Riley, Farkle, and Maya headed home. Maya and Farkle walked toward their apartments, and Lucas and Riley walked toward their apartments. On the way to their apartment building, Lucas held Riley's hand, not just because their were on the streets of New York alone, but because he liked her. Yes, Lucas Friar liked Riley Matthews. The only thing was is that he didn't know how to tell her that he liked her.

"Is Lucas Friar really holding my hand?" Riley thought to herself. She looked down at their intertwined hands and quickly looked back up. Lucas noticed this, and smiled to himself. They were in a comfortable silence. That is, until they arrived at the apartment building.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Riley asked.

"Yes, you will," said Lucas.

"Don't forget about that essay that we have to write," Riley said.

"I won't," said Lucas.

"Well, I better get up to my apartment before my mom has a meltdown," said Riley.

"Okay, see you, Riles," said Lucas.

Lucas only called her that when they were alone. Riley finally made it to her apartment. She walked in and immediately went to her room. She started on her essay.

When Lucas got to his apartment, he let himself in with his key and went to his room. He thought and planned how he was going to tell Riley he liked her. Soon, he got started on his essay.

Lucas texted Riley at about 8:00. He got an immediate reply. (Bold-Lucas Regular-Riley)

Hey

Hi

So what all are we going to do Saturday?

Well, I was hoping that after we see the movie, we could go out to eat, and then head out to the arcade.

Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at 5

Okay. Goodnight

Goodnight

Riley slept until 10, and then got up and got a shower. After she got out, she laid out a floral romper with a pair of light-colored blue jeans and a white cardigan. She also laid out her white Michael Kors flats. She went downstairs and ate breakfast. At 2:00, Maya came to her apartment to get dressed. She put on a baby blue tank top with a white cardigan and blue jeans. She was wearing her sneakers that matched all of her clothes. Riley did Maya's hair, and then fixed her own. They both put on make-up and put the finishing touches on their outfits. At 4:45, Lucas and Farkle arrived. Topanga let them in and told them that the girls would be down in just a few minutes. At 4:55, the girls came down the stairs. The boys just stared at them, admiring how beautiful their best friends were.

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Riley.

"Yeah," everyone said.

At the movies, they looked at what was playing. The next show started at 6:00, and it was 5:30. They chose Mockingjay. They got popcorn and drinks, and they made their way to the movie.

Lucas sat beside Riley, and Farkle sat beside Maya. Lucas and Riley shared popcorn, and Maya and Farkle shared popcorn. They each had their own drinks though.

When the movie started, Riley started shaking. Lucas put his arm around her and said, "It's just a movie. I'm right here." Riley stopped shaking, but Lucas didn't move his arm.

When the movie was over, the group headed to the pizza parlor across from the movies. Lucas and Riley sat beside each other, and Maya and Farkle sat beside each other. They ordered a cheese and pepperoni pizza. When they finished eating, they headed to the arcade. They stayed at the arcade for about an hour, and then headed to their apartment buildings.

This time, Lucas grabbed Riley's hand, and they went to Central Park. There, Lucas and Riley sat on a bench that was secluded from the rest of the park. They sat in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes before Riley started getting cold.

"Here, use my jacket," Lucas said as he wrapped Riley into his jacket.

"T-Thank y-you," said Riley chattering.

"You ready to go home?" Lucas asked Riley.

Riley shook her head. Lucas took this moment to pull Riley closer to him. She thought he was just trying to keep her warm, but she soon threw away that idea when he pulled her closer than she expected.

"Lucas, what are you…," she was cut off by Lucas interrupting her.

"Riley," he began, "I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I have never known how to tell you. So I'm just going to say it. Riley Matthews, I have liked you ever since you fell into my lap on the subway. I was hoping I'd see you again. When I saw you in class the next day, I started planning on how to get close to you. So, now you know that ever since you fell into my lap on the subway, that I have liked you."

Riley looked up at him with her big brown eyes. She was speechless.

"Riley?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," said Riley, still surprised at what he had just told her.

"Do you feel the same way about me?" he asked.

"Yes, Lucas. I do. I have liked you ever since I laid eyes on you. I basically went through what you went through. I was trying to find a way to tell you that I like you without it being awkward," Riley said.

"So, where are we now?" Riley asked.

"Well, city girl, I was hoping that you could be my girlfriend," Lucas said.

"YES!" Riley said excitedly. "I mean, yeah, I'd like that."

Lucas leaned in to kiss Riley. After they parted, Lucas pulled out a black box.

"Lucas, what is this?" asked Riley.

"Open it and see," said Lucas.

Inside the box was a beautiful gold locket. Riley opened the locket and read the inscription.

The girl that wears this locket is the property of Lucas Friar. I love you Riley Matthews

"I love it Lucas!" Riley said with delight.

Their lips met again. This time they parted when air became a necessity. They got up and walked to their apartment building. This time, Lucas held Riley close and held her hand.

"Goodnight, princess," said Lucas.

"Goodnight, Lucas," Riley said.

Lucas gave her a kiss and then headed to his apartment.

Monday morning came around, and as usual, Maya picked up Riley at 7:00. This time, they went to Lucas's apartment and knocked on the door.

"It's Riley," said Riley. "And Maya," said Maya.

Mrs. Friar opened the door to find to beautiful young ladies standing at the door.

"Lucas, some people are here to see you," Mrs. Friar called.

"Coming, mom," Lucas shouted from his room.

Lucas walked in to find Riley and Maya standing at his door.

"Hey guys," Lucas said.

"Hey Lucas," the girls said. "Ready to go?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," said Lucas.

They left only to find Farkle waiting for them in the lobby.

Farkle and Maya walked together, and Lucas and Riley walked together. They arrived at school at 7:30. While Farkle and Maya were talking, Lucas and Riley started their own conversation.

"So, are you free this weekend?" Lucas asked Riley.

"I think so," Riley said. "Do you plan on taking your girlfriend somewhere this weekend?"

"I was hoping I could," said Lucas.

"Okay. So what time do I need to be ready?" asked Riley.

"Saturday at 6:30," said Lucas.

It was 7:45 when Cory finally made it to school. The students went to their assigned seats. Soon, Missy Bradford walked in and immediately set her eyes on Lucas.

"Lucas," said Missy.

"Missy," Lucas said in a non-emotional tone.

"Do you want to go see a movie this weekend?" asked Missy.

"No, I have plans with someone," said Lucas.

"With who? Your group of friends. Come on, Lucas. Why do you hang out with them anyway? They're a bunch of nobody's, especially "Little Miss Awkward". Riley is an immature little girl who acts awkward and childish all the time," said Missy, looking directly at Riley who started tearing up. Before Lucas could say something, Missy kept going on, this time talking to Riley.

"Awww, is Riley sad because Lucas doesn't like her? Maybe Riley should just go home and stay there so nobody will have to listen to her. The only person Lucas really likes is me. Riley, you're nothing but a joke, and that is all you will ever be," Missy said.

Riley ran away, crying her eyes out. Lucas ran after her. Maya and Farkle took the action to go up to Missy and tell her exactly what she needed to hear.

"Missy, the only person here who is immature is you!" Maya fired.

"Oh, so now you want to hear the truth about you?" Missy said.

"No, because I know who I am, and frankly, I know the difference between mature and immature! The person that is at the very beginning of the immaturity chart is, oh, well would you look at that! It's Missy Bradford," said Maya.

Missy sunk in her chair and stayed silent. Since Lucas went off to find Riley, Farkle and Maya sat back down in their seats. Cory finally came into the classroom to find his daughter's seat and Lucas's seat empty.

"Where is Ms. Matthews and Mr. Friar?" asked Cory.

"Mr. Matthews," Maya began, "Missy said some rude things to Riley that made her cry. Riley ran out of the classroom and Lucas went to find her.

"Ms. Bradford, go to the principal's office and tell him exactly what you said to Riley," said Cory.

"Riley!" Lucas called. He had seen Riley run outside, and it was starting to rain. Wherever she ran to, she had to still be on school campus. So he kept searching.

"Riley!" he called again. Still no answer. The last place he looked was at the football field. Sure enough, she was sitting on the bleachers, soaking wet.

"Riley," Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. She just kept crying.

"What Missy said was mean and hurtful," Lucas said. "I think Maya took care of her, though."

"I-I don't w-want t-to talk about M-Missy," said Riley, shivering.

"We don't have to talk about her," said Lucas. "What we need to do is get into the nearest building so you don't get a cold."

"O-Okay," Riley said.

They ran into the gymnasium so they wouldn't get a cold. Riley, who was soaked, looked at Lucas and fainted.

"Riley, Riley!" shouted Lucas. He ran to his gym locker and got his letterman jacket and covered up her icy cold body. He also ran into the coaches room and got some clean towels and put them under her head. After about five minutes, the basketball coach came in to find Riley out cold and Lucas holding her close.

"Mr. Friar, what happened?" said the coach.

"Riley ran out of the classroom after one of the students insulted her. She was sitting on the bleachers, shivering, and I brought her inside. Then, she fainted," explained Lucas.

"I'll call an ambulance," said the coach. "Go get Riley's father!

"Okay," said Lucas. He ran to Cory's classroom and quietly explained to him what happened. The principal came to watch Cory's class while Cory went to check on Riley. Maya and Farkle came along.

"She is suffering from hypothermia," said the paramedic as they loaded Riley into the ambulance. "The sooner we get her to the hospital, the better. Mr. Matthews, would you like to accompany your daughter on the way to the hospital?

"Yes, I would, but only if these three can ride, too," said Cory.

"They can," said the paramedic. They all climbed into the ambulance and went to the hospital. When they arrived, Cory called Topanga and Shawn.

After explaining what happened, Cory hung up the phone.

A few hours later, the doctor came out and explained everything.

"Your daughter is suffering from hypothermia," the doctor said.  
>"So, can we see her?" Cory asked.<p>

"Right this way," said the doctor, leading the way to Riley's room. Riley wasn't awake because she had slipped into a coma. After seeing Lucas like that, Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Maya, and Farkle exited the room and gave Lucas and Riley some alone time.

"I am so sorry, Riley," Lucas began apologizing. "It was my fault that I didn't stop Missy from saying those hurtful things. If I would have stopped her, you wouldn't be here. Riley, I am so sorry. Please wake up for me. Please!"

Cory and Topanga visited Riley next. Then Maya and Farkle. Lucas came back the next day to stay with Riley while Cory and Topanga were at work. Lucas went by school and got all of his work that he would miss so he could do it at the hospital. He finished it all about 11:00. He pulled up a chair beside Riley's bed and took her hand in his.  
>"Even if you can't hear me Riley, I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. Riles, what I'm trying to say is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. After high school, I will propose to you. That's how I feel about you. Baby, you can't leave me. You can't leave Maya or Farkle. You definitely can't leave Auggie without a big sister. You can't leave your mom and dad without their daughter. Riley, there are people who will miss you if you leave. Please wake up soon, Riles! This life would kill me if I didn't have you." After he said all of that, he broke down. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He cried. Not just for him, but for Cory, Topanga, Maya, Farkle, and Auggie. At 1:00, the nurse came in to check on Riley.<p>

A week passed by, and Riley was still in a coma. Lucas stayed with her everyday. He never left her bedside. He called his mom and asked her to bring him some clothes. When she dropped off his clothes, Lucas went to the bathroom and changed. Cory and Topanga came with Auggie after school and stayed until visiting hours were over. Cory and Lucas came to agreement that on the weekdays Lucas would stay with Riley, and on the weekends Cory would. It was Wednesday, a week and two days after Riley had fainted. Lucas was working on an English packet when he heard Riley's monitor go off. Her heart rate was dropping.

"NURSE! NURSE!" Lucas shouted. The nurses came in and rushed Riley to ICU. After about an hour, they took Riley back to her room. Her heart rate was back to normal, and she was okay. Thursday morning came, and Lucas was doing to same thing. He was working on history when he heard his name.

"Lucas," said Riley, coming out of the coma. Lucas turned to see a pair of brown eyes looking at him.

"Riley, you're awake," said Lucas.

"What happened? Where am I?" asked Riley.

"Well, you fainted after we came in from the rain. You are in the hospital because you were suffering from hypothermia," Lucas explained.

The nurse came in and checked Riley over, but not before she ushered Lucas out of the room. The nurse came out and told Lucas that he could go back in.

"Hey," Lucas said.

"Hi," said Riley.

"So, after you get out of here, do you want to make our relationship publicly known?" said Lucas.

"Only if you want to," said Riley.

"I do. I'm so tired of all these girls trying to get me to go out with them, when I am with the girl of my dreams," said Lucas.

"I'm the girl of your dreams?" asked Riley.

"Yes, you are," said Lucas. "Riley, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Lucas," said Riley.

They kissed.

Monday morning, Lucas pushed Riley's wheelchair through the doors of John Quincy Adams Middle School. Since she was still weak, the doctor ordered her to use the wheelchair for at least two weeks. Lucas pushed Riley's wheelchair into their history class where Maya and Farkle greeted them.

"I'm so happy that you're back!" exclaimed Maya.

"Me too," said Farkle.

Riley hugged her best friends and then told Lucas to push her to her desk. She crawled out of the wheelchair and sat down in her desk. Missy walked in and noticed the glances Lucas was giving Riley. She then tried to start a conversation with him, but quickly failed when he totally ignored her. He was too caught up with Riley to notice her. Missy was furious. Here she was, in a tight polka dot skirt and a matching pink cardigan, and he chose a girl in sweatpants and a hoodie?

"Is that a locket around her neck?" Missy thought. "I wonder who gave her that."

Lucas and Farkle had moved desks, so now Farkle sat beside Missy, and Lucas sat behind Riley. Lucas lightly tapped Riley on the shoulder.

"Hey, Riles, I was wanting to know if you were free this Saturday at 7:00," said Lucas.

"Yes I am. Why? Are you planning to take your girlfriend out on our very first date?" asked Riley.

"I was hoping so," said Lucas.

"I'll see you at 7:00 Saturday," said Riley.

Riley looked at the locket Lucas had given her a few weeks back. She opened it up to find a new picture on the other side of the inscription. It was a picture of her and Lucas at Central Park. It was the night Lucas had asked her to be his girlfriend.

Lucas wheeled Riley to her locker.

"Lucas, I need to go to the bathroom," said Riley.

"Let me go get Maya," said Lucas.

"Howdy Ranger Rick," said Maya, acting like she had on a cowboy hat.

"Maya, Riley needs to go to the bathroom," said Lucas.

"Okay, where is she?" asked Maya.

"She's at her locker," Lucas said.

Maya and Lucas ran to Riley's locker, but she was no where to be found. Lucas ran through the halls looking for her, but he still could not find her.

"I wonder where she is," said Lucas.

"I don't know, but we need to find her and fast," said Maya.

"Hi, guys," said Farkle, "where's Riley?"

"We don't know," said Maya and Lucas in unison.

"Have you looked everywhere?" asked Farkle.

"I went through the halls," said Lucas.

"She could be in one of the classrooms," said Farkle.

"I'll go look for her this way, you two go that way," said Maya, pointing into the direction of Cory's classroom.

Lucas and Farkle split up. Lucas found Riley sitting in her father's classroom.

"Riley, there you are! You had me worried sick," said Lucas.

"I just came here to see what all I have been missing," said Riley.

"Okay, but don't ever scare me like that again, Riles," Lucas said.

Lucas pushed Riley's wheelchair to the lunchroom. They got a table together and told Farkle and Maya that they could sit with them if they wanted to. They declined. So, Lucas and Riley ate together in the lunchroom. As soon as Missy walked in the door, she passed by Lucas's and Riley's table on purpose just to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So, Lucas, what time do I need to be ready again?" asked Riley.

"6:30 Saturday," Lucas said.

"Okay, I just don't want to get caught up doing something and then forget about our date," Riley said.

"Sweetheart, I could never get mad at you for running late," Lucas said.

"Awww you wouldn't?" Riley asked.

"I wouldn't," Lucas said.

Lucas gave her a quick peck on the cheek when he went to refill their drinks. Missy saw this, and instantly she hated Riley. When Lucas was on his way back to Riley, Missy stopped him. She talked just loud enough so only Riley and Lucas heard her.

"Lucas, what about our plans for Saturday?" asked Missy.

"We never had plans," said Lucas. "Please excuse me so I can make it back to my girlfriend."

"Awww, I'm your girlfriend?" asked Missy.

'No, Riley Matthews is my girlfriend," said Lucas. This time, he said it loud enough for the whole cafeteria could hear him.

"That's right! Riley Matthews is my girlfriend!" shouted Lucas.

Missy walked away briskly, so she could avoid any further embarrassment.

"Lucas, I thought you only wanted our parents to know and Maya and Farkle," said Riley.

"I want the whole world to know," said Lucas.

5 years later, when they were packing up to leave for college, Lucas asked Riley if she wanted to go to the pizza parlor.

"Yeah, sure let's go," said Riley. "Let me just go change and freshen up."

Lucas called the parlor to make sure everything was set. The only thing he had to do was get the ring. Riley came down the stairs in a beautiful red dress and strappy tan wedges.

"God, she looks beautiful in red," Lucas thought.

"You ready to go?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, I'm ready," said Riley.

When they arrived at the parlor, slow music began playing, so Lucas asked Riley to dance. They danced to _I'll Forever Love You_.

The song started playing,

How can I make you believe, how happy I am when you're with me? I cross my heart, I'm telling the truth, a promise is a promise, so I promise you, I'll never let go of your hand. I'll always be faithful I know I can. I'll never stop caring. I'll always be true. I'll forever love you….

This song described Lucas and Riley perfectly.

You make all my fears disappear. I'm braver than I could imagine. You give me courage, when all hope is gone. When I'm feeling lost, you're love keeps me strong. I'll never let go of your hand. I'll always be faithful, I know I can. I'll never stop caring. I'll always be true. I'll forever love you….

Lucas looked down at his dream girl and smiled. He didn't deserve her. She deserved someone way better than him_._

Ever and Forever, we finally know what that means… I'll never let go of your hand. I'll always be faithful. I know I can. I'll never stop caring. I'll always be true. I'll forever love you, I'll forever love you.

Lucas and Riley kissed after the song ended. Lucas led Riley off of the dance floor, and they sat in a booth. Riley excused herself so she could go to the bathroom. Lucas got the ring and placed it in his hand. When she came back, Lucas wasn't eating.

"Lucas, why aren't you eating?" asked Riley.

"Riley can I ask you something?" asked Lucas.

"You know that you can ask me anything, Lucas," said Riley.

Here goes nothing

Lucas thought.

"Riley Elizabeth Matthews, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Lucas was on one knee.

"Yes!" said Riley.

Everyone around them started clapping when she said yes. They kissed. This was going to be the beginning of their perfect life together, and perfect it would be.

If you want a sequel, just let me know. Merry Christmas!


End file.
